AlexisJaden Love is blooming
by RhinoZard
Summary: Jaden find him self in a typical teenager trouble with him not knowing that the trouble is love with Alexis wanting a relationship with him. Will they get together or will they widen apart. Read and find out.
1. Weird Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh its self**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it.**

**Chapter one: Weird Feelings**

It was another day at duel academy, and Jaden as always has just started to wake up, and as usual just in time to get ready for another day trying to handle Dr. Crowler. He didn't know why he had it out for him since he set a foot on this island, but he has finally got used to it so he stop complaining.

"Jaden... **Jaden**!" Syrus screamed while shaking Jaden ferociously.

Jaden jumped out of his warm bed only to find his friend looking other him. Jaden looked confused with his mate looking at him as if he has seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Sy ?" Jaden asked still looking confused.

"Jaden don't you know what time it is ?" Jaden turned his head to the right where his alarm clock was. A shot of fear hit Jaden's face as he saw he had 10 minutes to get ready.

"Oh man !" Jaden said as he jumped straight into the bathroom. Syrus just laughed and begun walking out the door. "See you in class Jaden," Syrus said while leaving and closing the door.

Meanwhile a very uncommon sight was unfolding in the obelisk blue dorm with Alexis actually beginning late to class. Must of been up all night trying to revise, she was rushing around getting ready talking to herself, _how can I be late, the queen of obelisk and best women in class._

"Alexis, we are going to be late, hurry up," Mindy was shouting as she and Jasmine waited outside. " Go I'll catch up I'll be fine, don't get trouble for me," requested Alexis. " Don't have to tell me twice," as Jasmine said bluntly and scarped along with Mindy.

There was only two or three minutes left to even try and get on time to Dr Crowler's Class. Both Jaden and Alexis was sprinting down the hall way towards the room. Yet they did not know they was running in opposite direction to each other. As they turned the corner almost the same as each other they crushed into each other accidently smacking their lips together.

As both knew what just happened before them, they begun blushing the colour of the sun in a awkward silent formed, until Jaden broke it as he begun to speak, "I'm sooo sorry Alexis I didn't see you there" Jaden quickly stated as Alexis was still blushing just playing what happened in her mind over and over again.

She begun to smile and quickly spoke quite jittery which is not the normal Alexis at all, with her beginning bossy and quite confident.

"Ur... I... am sorry for what... happened Jaden, I didn't see you as well," Jaden looked down as he started to get up dusting himself to look at her in the face, "Here let me help you up," he grabbed her hand gently and gave a helpful lift to her feet. Alexis couldn't not but think, _what am I doing, today... I woke up late, Nervously rushed to get ready and now I can't even talk to Jaden without stuttering, _"Thanks... Jaden," as she was released by his hand, she looked at him or more like stared as she inspected his body, but quickly snapped out of it.

"We better be getting to class before we both get hung by Dr Crowler" she said with a smirk on her face. Jaden simply nodded and walked in.

After Class Syrus run up towards Jaden the same way Mindy and Jasmine did to Alexis. With them all saying the same thing "What the hell happened to you!" Both Jaden and Alexis had to think fast with them knowing if they told the truth they would of been ridiculed for years to come. "Nothing just walked slowly to class, didn't want to come any way," Jaden quickly shot at Syrus. Syrus did believe him though with Jaden never taking much love to class.

On the other hand Mindy and Jasmine got no answer.

"Alexis your looking in to space, you ok," Mindy asked with concern, but no reply. Jasmine waved her hand in the way to get Alexis's attention. Alexis spun round on her feet as she realized she wasn't alone and went to speak but nothing came to mind accept what happened before lesson. _Did he do that on purpose to get a cheap kiss from me or was he telling the truth and he did do it by accident._

Still looking confused Alexis continued to think. _The weird thing is if he did try to do that I'm not even angry at him. I mean his cute and quite tall for a Slifer, and he defiantly knows how to duel, with him rescuing me from those Shadow Duellist. _Then it hit her with a shocked look on her face,

_AM I FALLING FOR JADEN YUKI !_

**A week Later**

It has been a week now since Jaden's and Alexis's little accident in the hall. As Jaden has forgotten the next couple of days of what happened before the week was even over which took to Alexis quite badly since she hadn't forgot, which had started to annoy the Queen of Obelisk. Her friends tries to get her to play with them but always refuses having her mind set on something else.

"Alexis your no fun of late," Mindy pointed out in a disappointed tone, " Yeah, I agree what happened to you girl," Jasmine said in a similar tone as Mindy.

"I just don't feel up to it, ok !" Alexis said in a stern yet annoyed tone with their persistence. Which left both of her friends in shock, at which point Alexis left the room, "I'm sorry just a bit muddled up, that's all" Alexis said apologetically.

Since today was a day off Jaden and Syrus was with Bastion finishing a duel they started.

"I use Polymerization to fuse E-Hero Clay Man and E-Hero Bustinatrix to create E-Hero Rampart Blaster," with a smile on Jaden's face he continued, "With his special ability I can hit your live points with 1000 damage due to you only having a 1000 live points that's game, 'Bang!' a loud sound erupted as Bastion went flying only to helped up by Syrus behind him.

Jaden Smiled and went to congrats for a good game, "Thanks Bastion you nearly had me few times mate," which Bastion accepted gracefully, " No mate thank you for teaching me I can't win with having my head in the books all the time," they all chuckled at what Bastion said.

"So whe.." As Jaden went to speak up he was interrupted by Syrus, "How about you go and speak to Alexis ?" An awkward silent fell with Bastion and Jaden staring at him" Jaden begun to speak, " Now why would I do that I'm a Slifer Slacker as Chazz would say and... she's the Queen of Obelisk Blue," Before Syrus could explain why he even thought of the idea he was stopped by a all too familiar voice. "Hey Slifer Slacker," Yes you guessed it, Chazz begun walking other, "Nice duel, but your still not up to my standards Slifer Scum,"

Jaden begun to get ready to duel him when Syrus tugged on his shirt. "Not now another time" Syrus whispered to Jaden. Jaden looked at Syrus with a questioning face as if he really wanted to know what was up with this about Alexis and know not allowing him to duel.

"Fine, not to day got work to do" as Jaden said while he pulled Syrus with him and left Chazz behind with Bastion both looking shocked at Jaden turning away from a fight.

Alexis now was alone outside the obelisk blue area under a tree thinking to herself in the quiet atmosphere around her. _I hope Syrus does what I told him I can't stop thinking about Jaden, I mean since that day I can't forget what I saw, and more importantly what happened. _Holding her lips with the felling of Jaden being so close to then again would make her chest explode, but she continued to think, _how would I tell a boy in a different dorm that I have feelings for him. Not because of how hard it would be, but what would happen if the school fount out._

As she went to get up and go to study for the upcoming end of term test she heard a voice, which sent a chill down her spin.

"Alexis is that you ?" Jaden questioned.

"Jaden...?"Alexis said as she spun around with a sudden burst of speed.

"I need to speak to you" Jaden said with serious yet friendly look in his eyes.

"why...?" Alexis added.

That's Chapter one at last.

Any comment sent I will be happy to read them as I just would like some help now and then.

Thanks and now until the next Chapter.


	2. Up Coming Event

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh its self**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it**

**Chapter Two: Up Coming Event**

Recap:

As she went to get up and go to study for the upcoming end of term test she heard a voice, which sent a chill down her spin. "Alexis is that you ?" Jaden questioned. "Jaden...?" Alexis said as she spun around with a sudden burst of speed. "I need to speak to you" Jaden said with serious yet friendly look in his eyes. "why...?" Alexis added. Continuing:

"Alexis why did you get Syrus to tell me you wanted to talk about something," as Jaden said confused slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know if you would be embarrassed to talk to me with all what happened in the corridor last week" Alexis implied with a shy look on her face.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," scratching his head in a embarrassed manner. Much to Alexis disliking.

_Why would he forget about that she said to herself, we pretty much kissed._

With a slight anger appear on her face, she begun to speak again and a little but with more force. "Ok we are friends right," "And you have saved me quite a lot with the shadow duelist and all so why do you still act like you don't know me!" Alexis asked Jaden with a determined voice.

Jaden went to open his mouth then shut it to think and reopen it to continue the conversation.

"Because I don't know you that well I mean, I rarely hang out with you and you are mostly embarrassed to stay and talk without stuttering or becoming afraid that your friends would say something."

Much to her surprises he had hit it right in the bull's-eye, which made her hang her head in shame as shed begun to have a crush on a boy who she hasn't let him speak to her for as long as know.

As she looked up she only fount Jaden begin walking back into the wood and back to his dorm due to it coming to dinner time, again she hung her head in shame only to see herself allow him to leave.

_What was wrong with me, _she begun to think,_ I always could speak to him and even tell him what I wanted from, I criticised him and told him hints and helpful advice, now I feel like the tag along with being so shy around him._

She began walking back to her dorm only to find her to mates talking about the test.

"Have you revised enough to pass ?" Mindy asking Jasmine, "Of course," Jasmine replied with a confident nod.

They both turned their sights to Alexis who looked down even Jaden could notice it that is how obvious it was.

"You ok... Lex you ok?" Mindy asked cautiously. "Yeah you look like you been heartbroken" Jasmine added at the end with a smile.

"I don't feel like doing much tonight, sorry girls I'm getting a early night" Alexis added in a whisper.

"What about dinner ?" both said in unison, "Not hungry" Alexis stated as her voice was getting smaller.

The Next Day

Mindy charged into the room and shouted at the top of her lungs, "A Dance Event is coming up!"

Yes you heard a dance how could things get worst for Alexis now, with her dealing with love/friend problems and a romantic dance coming up. This must of been it, or was it.

Jasmine come shooting in after her and was also screaming waking Alexis up in an instant. "I wonder what boy I should ask" Jasmine said with much happiness shown on her face.

Alexis mumbled and pointed out the obvious as she begun waking up, "yawn, you idiot a boy needs to ask you not you ask them," followed by Mindy shaking her head in an agreeing matter.

"So that won't stop me from asking the king of the Slifer dorm," as Jasmine said with so much confidence in her voice.

In that moment Alexis noticed that Jaden was in the Slifer dorm and a thought came to her mind that wasn't pleasing, _oh don't be telling me that Jasmine my friend for about 6 years is now going to be my composition on trying to get Jaden not just for the dance but as a boyfriend. _

Alexis quickly spoke up, "He would never go for you," she said with a smirk of pride on her face for saying that. "He is in to more of the outgoing so what your made of king girl then you, sorry to say Jasmine," but soon after Alexis noticed both her friends was looking at her.

"What did I say something" Alexis asked confused and worried.

"No its just that's funny you mention the kind of girl he likes?" Mindy and Jasmine said in unison. "Why is that?" Alexis said still looking confused. "Well if that's true then he must have a huge crush on you," both started laughing by the end.

Alexis just noticed she described herself out of being jealous of the thought of Jaden and Jasmine a couple, as soon as she did her cheeks begun to brighten to a pink with Jasmine and Mindy still laughing. Alexis quickly put on her clothes and stormed out to the Slifer's dorm, still not knowing in what direction she was walking .

Eventually she stop and cleared her head form the thoughts of Jaden and Jasmine, before noticing she was in front of Jaden's dorm and Syrus trying to get her attention.

"Alexis... Alexis...? This is going to take forever," finishing with a sigh

"Oh sorry Syrus I didn't notice you there" still not paying much attention to him.

"You looking for Jaden? " he asked with a cheeky smile "I think your hear because of the dance coming up aren't you," showing a complete grin.

"Don't be ridiculous Syrus I could get any Obelisk blue boy I wanted why would I settle for a Slifer," Not know how hurtful her words where. Syrus looked at her and hung his head, only for her to notice for a second before Jaden walked down the steps.

She smiled at the sight of the King of Slifer and walked up to him, "Jaden would you care to ac..." before she could finish asking him what she wanted to, a mysterious figure followed him down the stairs to her beggars believe it was her own friend Mindy.

"What are you doing here!" Alexis said as she snapped at her friend.

"Getting a date for dance with the one and only King of Slifer" As she smiled at her know shocked and lifeless roommate.

_How could she do this to me, her friend and roommate. She didn't ask me or Jasmine who was the ones who wanted him in the first place. _Soon after she begun blaming herself for what just unfolded in front of her.

_I guess I never did tell them I liked him and that I have since the day he rescued me for the Shadow Duellist. I guess this is my fault, I should of been brave enough to tell he school and more importantly him. _

Still looking Shocked and speechless at the new formed couple in front over her she looked around at Syrus in amazement at what just happened. Syrus looked at her the same, as neither never saw this coming.


	3. A Broken Friendship, Repaired

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh its self**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it**

**Chapter Three: A Broken Friendship**

Recap:

She smiled at the sight of the King of Slifer and walked up to him, "Jaden would you care to ac..." before she could finish asking him what she wanted to, a mysterious figure followed him down the stairs to her beggars believe it was her own friend Mindy.

"What are you doing here!" Alexis said as she snapped at her friend.

"Getting a date for dance with the one and only King of Slifer" As she smiled at her know shocked and lifeless roommate.

Continue:

Alexis collapsed to her feet at the sight of what was in front of her, which was surprising was not one drop of tiers came from her eyes which also surprised her.

"What's wrong Alexis," Mindy asked in a concerned voice as see went to help Alexis to her feet.

"Get off me!" Alexis screamed when touched by Mindy.

Jaden jumped of his feet and nearly of the stairs in the process, lucky Hasselberry was there to catch him.

" Woo, Serge you ok" ? in a confused face, "I heard a scream," so I came to see what's up," he said with his confused face still shown on him.

Syrus gave a sign for him to get the hell out of here before he does anything stupid.

In a moment notice both Syrus and Hasselberry run towards there room not speaking a word.

Alexis begun to get up but did nothing but sighed and begun walking back to her dorm. Mindy tired to follow but Alexis Screamed again as she tried to comfort her. With every one confused at why she acting like this Jaden quickly got Professor Lymen Banner.

Suddenly ever one turned around at the voice of a teacher coming over. "Alexis Rhodes," she turned to respond. "Yes sir," "In my office I need to talk to you," as she realized it was Professor Banner she let out a sigh of relieve.

Mindy turned to Jaden, "What was all that about," but she got no response from Jaden due to him looking up and in to space, "Hey don't you start!" Mindy sighed "Well see you at the dance," Mindy said with a wink as she walked off.

Jaden still didn't take much notice as he was running his passed days thought his head and it just snapped.

_Damn how could I be so dumb, she has been acting wired since we accidently kissed that day in the corridor. _Before he could continue Syrus interrupted him gaining Jaden's glare.

"Actually...," Syrus said nervously. "What is it Syrus spit it out," Jaden said with less patients every second. "you see she has liked you ever since you saved that night with the Shadow duellist," Syrus said becoming increasingly quite to the end.

Jaden's eyes widened and then he smack his head "How didn't I see this!" in a anger tone.

"Well its simple, u haven't talked to her since that much and are duelling every day causing you two to rarely talk," Syrus stated beginning to be quite proud of himself putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Jaden's eyes widened even more as Alexis walk out without any eye contact made to anyone.

"Professor is she ok ?" Jaden spoke in a sheepish way.

"Yes, but you better make up with her for your sake," as he spoke with a smirk on his face.

**The Next Day**

In the morning Alexis was whipping her eyes that was red raw from her rubbing them all night. Mindy and Jasmine didn't say anything towards her all night and the morning. Alexis just got ready and left for her test was about to start. On the way she bumped into Chazz doing the regular thing picking on new year's. Then Syrus jumped out at her and shoved a note in her pocket.

"Hey, what was that all about," as she started becoming angry in the face. "Read the note Alexis," Syrus said running to class.

As Alexis opened the note she noticed Jaden's handwriting. As she begun to read the anger had left her face with only happiness returning, she dropped the note and walked to class in a happy yet worried mood.

The note read: _Alexis Rhodes I understand what you have to go thought with me being me and not caring about anything else but duelling. Which is true if I hadn't meet you because I have always thought of you whenever I walk to the forest or look at the clouds I see your face smiling at me. During duels as well I get my strength because of you. And I know I'm a jerk a lot of the time but know one thing you are the most special thing in my live._

Alexis walked into class with a huge smile on her face and walked straight to Jaden while ignoring Dr Crowler instructing to sit down and Chazz with his sexual remarks.

"Jaden?" Alexis spoke with a very soft and loving voice as Jaden look round and looked into her eyes. Her heart pounding again which she hasn't felt for a long time. She started into his brown lush eyes and he did the same back.

"Jaden will you be my dance date next week," Alexis said with much confidents and smiled with even more.

Jaden simple look at her and nodded at the girl of his dreams. Dr Crowler collapsed at the sight of his much hated student get a date with his most successful women student.

Was this it would their lives keep going on until the night being good friends or will their path take them down a longer more darker route.

As they sat down and continued the lesson at the back of the class was Chazz and he didn't look like he was planning a meal out, The look on his face was of pure evil as he stared at the rebuilt friendship in front of him.


	4. New Day, New Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh its self**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it**

**Chapter Four: New Day, New Problem**

It was very earlyon the day before the exam and the dance as Syrus started to get up he heard a shout as he knew who it was. Hasselberry was already down at the field where Syrus noticed Jaden sitting cross-legged in the centre.

"Hasselberry... what's all this about ?" Syrus asked Slightly Confused, "No idea private... he hasn't spoken a word to me, he just just kept looking at his cards," Hasselberry said in a weird look.

"You try and get his attention private" Hasselberry Suggested, "Well ok," "Hey Jaden, what you doing, you want to go to the beach or something," Syrus asked quietly.

No answer came from Jaden which was weird considering he loved the beach and hates revision.

"I got a idea," Syrus said with a smirk on his face. They whispered together and both laughed. "Hey Jaden, Alexis is behind you!" as they shouted together.

Jaden shot up like a rocket throwing his cards everywhere in the process. He turned around as fast as humanly possible only to see Syrus and Hasselberry rolling in fits because of the laughter.

"You should of seen your face serge, it was classic" Hasselberry said with a laughter in his voice. "Oh my god, Jaden it was brilliant" Syrus added at the end.

Jaden's face started becoming red because of anger and went to open his mouth. Steam piping out his ears and his fist clench.

"Let's see what you look like with my foot in your face!" Jaden shouted with anger in his voice still having a red face.

"Sorry serge, but it was funny" Hasselberry said still having a smirk on his face. "Yeah Jaden you should of responded in the first place"

"Sorry I was just revising for the test tomorrow, come on we need to get to the class now anyway " Jaden said with a straight face. Both Syrus and Hasselberry just stood there confused and lost at what he just said.

Jaden started walking off in the direction of the academy, "You two just going to stand there or are you coming" Jaden asked as he looked back at his still speechless friends.

Meanwhile already in class was Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis was already getting ready for Professor Sartyr to start the lesson.

Alexis was reading her book as a figure stood over her. She put the book down and noticed it was Chazz.

"Hey Lexi, Who you going with to the dance ?" Chazz asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"No one and if you think you got a chance then you're wrong," Alexis said with a blunt answer.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to turn up single now would you, people would think why is the Queen of Obelisk alone. And you wouldn't want that now would you" Chazz lowered his body to her level and smiled evilly. "I mean what would people think is she really the Obelisk Queen, but I could help you out here.

"Hey buzz off Chazz leave her alone you got your answer!" Mindy said with a straight voice with a look of death.

"Fine!" Chazz took off down to his seat. But he wasn't finished, his face was full of anger and chose the more direct approach and left it till the next day.

**The Next Day**

The test was finished and everyone was trying to get ready for the dance as they rush back to their dorms. The excitement in the air was everywhere with people wanting to know what people will be wearing and looking like.

"Hey Jaden, what are you wearing," Syrus asked with some curiosity.

"Now if I said it would be ruining the surprise," Jaden continued down the road when he saw Alexis down at the beach alone.

"Hey Syrus continue back to the dorm I have something to do," Jaden pointed down the road as he spoke.

"Where are you going Jay ?" Syrus looked confused as he continued to walk

"Something I should of done a long time ago," Jaden said with a smirk and put his thumb up. Jaden didn't say anything else and headed to the beach. Syrus didn't question just nodded and walked back to the Slifer Dorm.

Jaden walked up behind Alexis and quietly sat down on a wall near her.

"Now then what's the Queen of the Obelisk doing down here when the dance is up there ?" Jaden said with a big great smile across his face.

Alexis spun around and started to blush and quickly got to her feet.

"What are you doing here Mindy is waiting for you," Alexis looked to her feet as she spoke. "Well because I don't want to leave my friends alone, and since it's you I'm not leaving without you," as Jaden got closer.

Alexis begun to blush and looked to the sky with a slight smile on her face. _Why is he so confusing at times he acts like a friend and then something more, I wish he decided what he wanted from me._

"I'm not your date and I don't Mindy to take my head for holding you back," Alexis spoke with a slight sadness and played with the sand with her feet.

"Don't worry about her I already told her I'm with you and she don't mind," Jaden got closer to her as he was speaking. "Now I believe you have a dance to go to," not knowing that they was next to each other know.

Alexis Blushed crazily and couldn't get a good sentence out at this point, "Jaden...I ...I ...didn't tell you... I... I...," Jaden walked closer putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer making their noses touch. "I don't care what you have to say, I'm here now am I not," Jaden said with all his love in his eyes as he stared into her eyes. Alexis heart started pounding every second and that same burn begun in her chest

Alexis out her hands around his neck pulling herself up to her tiptoes and at eye level. She smiled and begun to spoke. "Jaden I love you" Alexis felt her cheeks begin to burn as she gulped and closed her eyes waiting for his reply.

"Alexis... I know," Jaden pulled her in placing his lips on hers and stayed in the position for a good minute as she tightened her grip on his neck. They pulled away to look at each other in the eyes and smiled, by now Alexis couldn't breathe without wanting to kiss him.

Jaden opened his mouth to speak "I think we should go to the dance now," as he smiled and gave her a peek on the lips and let go leaving his hand pointed towards her waiting for her to take it, which she took hold of in an instant.

"Jaden how long have you know I liked you," as Alexis took his hand and begun to walk to the hall as she spoke. Jaden looked at her and squeezed her hand a little more.

"Since we bumped into each other that day in the hall," he smirk as he answered. "I can tell when you are nervous or shy," he laughed as he continued to speak "And you did all the things to look out for," he looked at her in the face before continuing to speak "you look to the sky and turn red in the cheeks as your eyes start staring at a certain spot" he smirk as he knew he was correct.

"How did you know," she questioned his answer.

"Because I pay more attention to you than anything else anywhere," he squeezed her hand a little more and turned to her as they was about to enter the obelisk dorm. "I'll go and get ready" he said as he walked off and winked.

"Me too," Alexis stated.

**10 minutes later**

Jaden was standing waiting for Alexis outside the dance hall as he thought to himself, _how long do girls take, he_ smirked at the thought and turned as he heard footsteps down the hall he turned in to the light which showed his suit being a crimson ready with a black shirt and a matching crimson tie. He had a white hanky in his chest pocket and silver cufflinks on each wrist.

But when he saw Alexis his heart dropped as did his jaw. _Wow I'm one lucky boy to have her._

Alexis was wearing a navy blue dress which reached her ankles with no shoulder straps leaven her soft silky skin in her shoulders free. Her Dress had a rose going through the dress on her chest standing out. Her back was left bare sowing more skin which just made Jaden lose his mind even more as she walked up to him she spun asking a question.

"You like," as she smiled and went to hug him. "Oh yes, your beautiful," Jaden hugged her tightly and embraced her. She whispered in his ear "and it's all yours," as she grabbed his hand and smiled pulling him close and placing her lips on his. "I guess this makes you the king of Slifer" as she winked as he just chuckled and nodded.

"Now my lady do u want to entre," Jaden spoke in a childish voice making Alexis smile and nodded squeezing his hand and turned to face the door.

Inside the hall the music had just started a fresh Album and everyone was scared to dance as the Album was a couple in dreams. They all turned at the sound of the door opening and Mindy and Jasmine saw who it was they laughed and smiled at the sight. All other Boys Jaws Dropped at the sight of Alexis in her Dress with Syrus and Hasselberry laughing and shouted "that's it serge," Jaden just smiled at the comment.

On the other hands all the girls jaw dropped as well much to Alexis discomfort as they all stared at Jaden in his Crimson suit showing his muscular features.

The best reaction that left everybody in giggles was Dr Crowler as he feel of his chair at the sight of his best student hand in hand with his worst.

They both walked to the dance floor ignoring the wolf whistles and chants and looked at each other in the eyes, Jaden put his hand on her waist and intertwined his over one with hers as she placed a hand on his shoulder, as the music started at the signal of Chancellor Shepherd they both started to dance with her resting her head on Jaden's chest and whispered "Thank You,"

All the other pairs of people started join them on the dance floor as everybody started talking and laughing as the hall came back alive.

But to every ones unawareness Chazz was in the corner having a anger printed on his face which turn to a smile of Hatred for one person.

_I HATE YOU JADEN YUKI ! _

_WATCH YOUR SELF !_


	5. Meeting a Family Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh its self**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it**

**Chapter Five: Meeting A Family Member**

Recap:

But to every ones unawareness Chazz was in the corner having a anger printed on his face which turn to a smile of Hatred for one person.

_I HATE YOU JADEN YUKI ! _

_WATCH YOUR SELF !_

Continue:

It was the day after the dance and as they could expect everybody was tired as they danced into the night with their partners in hands. It was another school day as Dr Crowler persisted that they shouldn't have any more time off with it being the last days of term before the Easter Break which many people couldn't wait for. But with it being another ordinary day at Duel Academy, one person was late as always and guess who it is.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted as you could tell he was getting tired of doing this same routine every so often. But as always Jaden didn't move a inch.

"Hey Private what's up, I heard you shouting," Hasselberry asked as he always liked poking his head in any business.

"Its Jaden, he is rarely up on time, with only 5 minutes to get to class I don't know what to do... HELP!" Syrus said still having a raised voice as he pleaded for help.

"Ha ha," Hasselberry just stood laughing. "Leave it to me Private," as he spoke he got hold of a cup and poured cold water in it. In a second cold water was splashed on to Jaden making him jump smacking his head to much of his friends enjoy. "HA HA" both Hasselberry and Syrus was on the floor laughing.

"arrg," Jaden just grumbled and got up look at his friends and went to insult them but then remembered last night and couldn't be mad as the thought of Alexis in her Navy Blue bare less back dress made all anger leave him.

"Hey why you do that?" Jaden asked while smiling noticing it was quite funny.

"Oh like you wouldn't do it to us," Syrus Stated and looked up to meet Jaden.

"True, but I never have to," Jaden said scratching the back of his head and laughed.

"Well sorry to be the spoil sport but 5 minutes remember" Hasselberry implied by pointing at the clock.

"You to go ahead I'll catch up," Jaden requested

"Are you crazy serge, last time you said that you had an embarrassing moment," Hasselberry smirk at what he said.

_Flashback:_

_There was only two or three minutes left to even try and get on time to Dr Crowler's Class. Both Jaden and Alexis was sprinting down the hall way towards the room. Yet they did not know they was running in opposite direction to each other. As they turned the corner almost the same as each other they crushed into each other accidently smacking their lips together. _

_As both knew what just happened before them, they begun blushing the colour of the sun in a awkward silent formed, until Jaden broke it as he begun to speak, "I'm sooo sorry Alexis I didn't see you there" Jaden quickly stated as Alexis was still blushing just playing what happened in her mind over and over again._

_End Of Flashback:_

"I hate it when your right," Jaden looked sheepish as he spoke.

Meanwhile in class Dr Crowler already started the class without them. Alexis was at the top of the class slightly tired but taking down notes, as Mindy and Jasmine couldn't understand how so could be.

"Hey Lex, calm down girl you're going to burn a hole in the paper?" Mindy asked as Jasmine chuckled behind her. "Yeah you don't need everything on your paper you do know that," Jasmine pointed out while looking at the paper.

"Oh sorry girls I'm just in a good mood after yesterday night," Alexis played with her hair while speaking.

"Oh we see, your thinking about Jaden," They both smirk at what they just said while making love hearts.

"Yeah well you can't say we didn't looked good together," Alexis smirk and continued working.

CRASH! A loud noise erupted due to the door swinging open as Syrus and Hasselberry came in have their hands together pleading for forgiveness.

"Where all sorry, we lost track of time,"

Well site down as Chancellor Sheppard ordered me to give some leave way," Dr Crowler moaned. "You're lucky I'm not in charge," he mumbled under his breath.

"Well you aren't, which is lucky for us," as a voice came from the door way.

Alexis didn't even look up as she knew that voice anywhere, Jaden walk in scratching his head with a smile on his face. At that moment all the girls in the room turned there heads to look at Jaden much to Alexis discomfort. Jaden blushed at the amount of attention he was getting which aggregated Alexis more.

"Jaden late as usual," Dr Crowler showed the anger on his face. "Just sit down all of you, you have catching up to do," Dr Crowler snarled at the children as he spoke.

It didn't take long until a Ra Yellow girl started trying to get Jaden's attention in front of her.

Which lead Alexis to start piping as she turn the colour red with anger.

After class Alexis left the side of Mindy and Jasmine as she started to walk over to Jaden and grabbed Jaden's ear pulling him into a nearby room.

"What was all that about in class," Alexis spoke still holding onto his ear.

"I'll speak, but please let go of my ear," Jaden begged

Alexis let go still clenching her hand in a fist by her side "Well then speak, I'm waiting," Alexis stated while staring him down.

"Well we never full said we was together and I'm to polite to tell someone to piss off," Jaden continued "Plus we was just talking as friends," Jaden stopped and looked at Alexis, "Sorry if I hurt your feelings but I didn't plan to Lex," Jaden spoke with much sympathy in his words as to say sorry.

Alexis thought and she didn't want to be the one to start an argument between them now knowing he must be comfortable around her calling her Lex which only her friends and her very skilled brother call's her.

"Ok I believe you, Jaden but believe one thing from me, she didn't want a friend in you," Alexis smirked and walked to next class leaving Jaden stunned at the fact he didn't get hit or something.

As Jaden went to his next class which was spell and trap uses, he got tugged and handed a letter by a hooded figure which left giving no time to ask what the hell happened.

_Jaden begun reading the letter; Dear Jay I need to speak to you about Lex with you before dinner at the great tree near the Boy's Obelisk dorm_. Be there or else!

Jaden looked into space confused at what he just read.

After class Jaden and Alexis gave a quick peek on each other's cheeks out of sight and begun walking home, except Jaden stopped at the Great tree to wait for the mysterious character.

"Jaden you came, I believed you forgot," The character suggested at Jade.

"I'm here now so what do you want to talk about, friend,"

"My Sister!" as the character took the hood of revealing it to be Atticus Rhodes.

Jaden took a gulp and braced himself.

There at last my five instalment of my story thanks for the support in only one day and any reviews, just got to find out what happens next in the next chapter, don't know when it will be ready but hopefully not too long.


	6. Do Or Die

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh its self**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it**

**Chapter Six: Do or Die**

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a couple of days but it's here now so enjoy and any comments welcome, Enjoy.**

Recap:

After class Jaden and Alexis gave a quick peek on each other's cheeks out of sight and begun walking home, except Jaden stopped at the Great tree to wait for the mysterious character.

"Jaden you came, I believed you forgot," The character suggested at Jade.

"I'm here now so what do you want to talk about, Friend,"

"My Sister!" as the character took the hood of revealing it to be Atticus Rhodes.

Jaden took a gulp and braced himself.

Continue:

"Atticus Rhodes ?" Jaden looked shocked but nervous at why would he want to speak to him. Jaden took a seat on a rock behind him as he stared at Atticus.

"Surprised to see me, Jaden ?" Atticus asked with a calm expression on his face. Atticus was normal quite fun to be around and could be an easy friend with him but at the moment Jaden was a little quiet, because he is acting like Zane, Syrus older brother and best duellist at the academy. Zane was quiet calm and precise when it came to duelling or personal problems. Which sent shivers down a lot of peoples backs, even his own brother's.

"Well a little but, me and your sister are good friends so, it was just time until I bump into you," Jaden said smirking believing what he just stated was smart.

"There I knew it," Atticus pointed at Jaden and continued to speak, "I knew you had some sort of brain in there," Atticus smirk as he put his hand down.

"Hey are you tiring to take the piss ?" Jaden stood up from the rock and pushed Atticus away. "I do have a brain," Jaden said pointing to his head.

"Yeah, I know but you act like you don't," Atticus shrugged as he spoke. "You can do better, you could be Obelisk dorm in a matter of weeks, hell you could challenge me easily yet you are still in Slifer and the reason you are is because you're a slacker.

"Take that back!" Jaden raising his voice slightly.

"Oh sorry my majesty king of Slifer, but how would it feel to be King Of Ra or even push yourself to become King of Obelisk," Atticus raising his voice.

"I can't, I... ," Atticus raised his voice over Jaden's.

"Yes you can and I'm not going to watch you put yourself down and take my sister with you!" Atticus calmed down and took a seat.

"I... I'm sorry," Atticus added as he looked up.

"So your here because Alexis sent you," Jaden accused him. There was a awkward silent before Atticus got back to his feet.

"I'm sorry but if you don't pick yourself up then you can't be around Alexis," Atticus lowered his head as he spoke.

"Why can't we, it's her decision, she isn't controlled by anyone," Jaden stated looking angry.

"You don't understand, are parents was bad people, forcing us to do duel after duel but they done that because they wanted a future for us, and that's why I have to be mean on Alexis because I am not going to let my little sister fall down because of you," Atticus looked depressed that finally his Jaden.

"One thing Atticus, I'm the reason you still have a sister and the reason your back from the shadow duellers," Jaden pointed to himself not in proudest but in truth. "I will always protect Alexis because I love her," Jaden pleaded as he spoke.

"I'm sorry but you don't even know what love is Jaden, Alexis has loved you for a long time but you never noticed and if you did you didn't have the guts to ask her back," Atticus as he started walking off.

"Atticus... I... I... ," Jaden froze and lowered his head in defeat as he knew Atticus was correct.

"I'm sorry," Atticus said as he went to leave.

"NO!" Jaden shouted causing Atticus to look around. "I'm sorry for being foolish to even think i had a chance with Alexis, tell her I love her but it wasn't going to work," Atticus was shocked at what Jaden said but before he could speak up he noticed Jaden was already gone.

_Well done Atticus you messed it up again, Jaden actually took it to heart and tried to fight back but noticed he was in the wrong. Maybe he is what Alexis needs to go into her future._

10 minutes later

"Is Alexis here ?" Atticus asks Mindy. "I need to tell her something," Atticus looked guilty as he spoke.

"About ?" Mindy asked as Jasmine walked over to see what was up.

"Jaden," Mindy looked at Jasmine.

"What about him?" Jasmine asked as Mindy looked at Atticus in a questioning look.

"Yeah, they are good together, good friends," Mindy and Jasmine both said as the nodded.

"Wait you don't know that they like each other... oh I shouldn't of said that," Atticus covering his mouth halfway through speaking.

"Oh my god, we knew Alexis liked him but he likes her back," They giggled and ran to Alexis in her room. Atticus covered his face knowing that his going to be killed but started thinking. _Wait if they didn't know then they must of been seeing each other in secret to cover each other to continue their schooling before them self's and I have just taken that way from them._

"What is it bro, oh and thanks for ruining my secret," Alexis looked at her brother as he snapped out of his vision.

"Alexis I'm so sorry he said you two can't be together," Atticus looked at his sister as she begun breaking down in tears.

"What did you do, you got involved in my life again, why can't you leave me alone!" Alexis screamed but calmed down quickly. "I'm sorry but, why?" Alexis turned into questioning.

"I said that he was going to bring you down if he doesn't pick up so I said it is better if you two stopped seeing each other," Atticus looked sheepish as he knew he had dug him a deeper hole.

"Alexis you must see a better future in him, but he doesn't take it and go for it," Atticus pointed out as he still was blaming himself.

"I know, but I guess I'm never going to find out," as Alexis shut the door and walked turning her back on her brother.

As Alexis walked to her room she noticed every girl looking at her in the whole of the Dorm. As she was worried at what she was looking at Mindy started to walk forward.

"Alexis you'll never know who just Challenged Zane ?" Mindy asked Alexis as all the obelisk dorm members still looked shocked. The door knocked, Alexis still standing there worried didn't answer but Jasmine did. To her surprise all the boys and Dr Crowler was standing there.

"Alexis it's... JADEN," Alexis looked worried as Chazz walked over and begun speaking.

"Tat Tat Tat, I guess you should say goodbye to Jaden," Chazz smiled before being grabbed by Atticus and pulled away from Alexis.

"What do you mean ?" Atticus looked at Chazz as he noted what he said. "What do you mean goodbye ?" Atticus questioned.

Chazz just looked at Zane who was leaning up on a pillar. "Tell them Zane ?" Chazz asked with a smirk on his face.

"Zane, tell us what ?" Alexis at this point looked worried. The whole crowd of both students of both boys and girls joint with teachers all looked at Zane awaiting the answer.

"Jaden... said if he wins then he will be allowed to do what he wants when he wants," Dr Crowler begun to speak before being silenced.

"That's not fare... I," Dr Crowler looked round at the sound of the Chancellor.

"And if he loses he will leave the island and duel academy all together, it reads," The chancellor started reading out the duel request.

_I wish to duel Zane, if I lose then I will leave duel academy and everything I love and the one girl I truly love_ more than duelling. Alexis heart flattered as her face grew with sadness.

_And if he wins then he wants to be taken seriously by Dr Crowler and more importantly Atticus Rhodes. He is the reason why I am doing this because he believed I was not good enough to be at this duel academy not because of my ability but my attitude. _

_I think he is right but I never turn down a challenge so if I lose it proves him right, but if I win I would just like to say I'm not doing this because I wish to stay here but I'm doing it for my FAMILY, MY FRIENDS AND MY LOVE!_

Every one turned to look at Atticus guilty face and Alexis face beginning to burst in tears.

"Chancellor you can't let him do this," Alexis pleaded. To no response, Alexis turned to Zane.

"Zane please stop this, please," Alexis begged as she felt tears start coming down her face.

"I'm sorry but if I turn it down I'll disgrace my family and Jaden's, this is going to happen and I will not hold back, it's what he will want," Zane said simply and nodded at Alexis as he walked forward whipping her face. "He is good and I'm sure he won't let you down,"

Alexis looked around now knowing every knew her true feelings and that her new love may be leaving her earlier then she knew.

Back towards the dorm of the Slifer Sky Dragon Jaden walked by all his friends and Ra Yellow students who met there to see the challenger of Zane the league champion and best duellist.

"Jaden you can stop this you do know that," Syrus pleaded.

Being ignored by Jaden as he just walked along the path towards his dorm.

"Look at least revise my brothers deck please," Syrus requested.

"No!" Jaden raised his voice. "I'm not going to revise as this is a pure dueller to dueller match," Jaden looked up to the sky.

_Slifer the Sky Dragon if you can hear me then I am sorry, but I need your help, I am not backing down and not running form this duel but I will admit I am worried and nervous._

_But I love you Alexis with all my heart, and this is for you and your brother._

_If he believes I can do better and you do, then I will._

**Ok that is it for Chapter 6, hope you like it, any comments welcome, hopefully my next chapter will be done before the end of this week. But I guess that doesn't matter since who will win the Champion Zane or the Special Jaden. Guess next Chapter will tell us that.**

**Will Slifer the Sky Dragon make an entrance? To help our hero.**

**OH CHECK OUT MY POKEMON FANFIC CALLED **Pokémon Ash And Serene: Confession and Love


	7. Battle for Rights

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh its self**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it**

**Chapter Seven: Battle for rights**

Recap:

"Alexis you'll never know who just Challenged Zane ?" Mindy asked Alexis as all the obelisk dorm members still looked shocked. The door knocked, Alexis still standing there worried didn't answer but Jasmine did. To her surprise all the boys and Dr Crowler was standing there.

"Alexis it's... JADEN," Alexis looked worried as Chazz walked over and begun speaking.

"No!" Jaden raised his voice. "I'm not going to revise as this is a pure dueller to dueller match," Jaden looked up to the sky.

_Slifer the Sky Dragon if you can hear me then I am sorry, but I need your help, I am not backing down and not running form this duel but I will admit I am worried and nervous._

_But I love you Alexis with all my heart, and this is for you and your brother._

_If he believes I can do better and you do, then I will._

Continue:

"Jaden do you want to... talk or anything ?" Syrus asked shyly. "You know I could help...,"

Before he began speaking again he noticed he wasn't helping as Jaden ignored him and continued to stare into space. With no reply Syrus begun to walk off.

"Wait, Syrus... do you think I can, you know, do it ?" Jaden asked as he turned to look at Syrus.

"What do you think Jaden, if you believe I will because I never could duel myself until I met you so I believe even if you lose you will give it your all and not just me will be cheering you on but the whole school will be,"

Jaden was shocked as he heard such a brilliant speech from his normally nervous friend.

"You know, you're right, it's not all about winning it's the taking part and accepting the challenge no matter what," Jaden gradually looked to the sky as he spoke clenching his hand into a fist before he walked out with his duel disk and deck. Jaden turned back to look at Syrus.

"But it would be good if I won," Jaden smiled and put his thumb up as he walked alone to the duel arena.

Syrus watched as he walked,_ that isn't a friend who is leaving now but a brother I never had._

Jaden reached the arena he will be duelling at in about an hour time. He took his positions and just stood there in silence, _well this is it do or die, I guess this will decide my future. _Jadenthought to himself as he started seeing people walking in getting to their seats as they noticed him still standing completely still it sent shivers down there spins.

Behind the stage, Chazz was meeting a secret figure. "You got what I wanted Doc," Chazz asked.

"Don't call me Doc people might find out but yeah place these under the area Jaden is standing, understood ?" The figure stated as he walked off.

"Yeah, yeah don't have to tell me twice," Chazz walked over nudging Jaden as he walked by.

"Hey Slifer Slacker, say good bye to Alexis if I was you," Chazz dropped a leaf into a vent near Jaden and started laughing, Jaden didn't notice.

"Chazz I would say bye but to be true I plainly don't care about you," Jaden grabbed Chazz by the shirt and pulled him close so Chazz couldn't escape. "And if I do lose today and leave, I promise you one thing, you touch Alexis, that will the last thing your hands will touch!" Jaden snapped at Chazz as he threw him off stage.

"Damn Slifer Slacker!" Chazz walk off with a angry yet happy face as he knew what he had to do worked.

Syrus walked in with Atticus, Alexis who still had red eyes from crying as they also noticed Jaden standing on stage. Then Bastion and Hasselberry walked in with boxes of food, which Alexis snapped at.

"What do you think this is a film!" Alexis turned away.

"Sorry about that lads, she is a bit upset," Atticus apologized for Alexis.

It was about to start when the crowd cheering being quite inpatient, Alexis was nearly biting her nails off as she was as worried as ever but for some reason Jaden was still standing there not saying one word.

"Why doesn't he taunt like he normally does," Syrus looked worried at Jaden, "Is he ill," This just cause Alexis to worry even more.

"No, he is accepting his future of the next king of games," Atticus said as all the whole group looked at him shocked at what he said.

The crowd went silent for the moment as Zane walked in.

"And here he comes, ladies and gentlemen please welcome the duel champion!" The commentator screamed.

"Yeahhhh!" the crowd erupted as Zane walked in putting his hand in the sky to calm down the crowd. He walked over to Jaden and shock his hand,

"Let the best duellist win," Zane said shaking his hand.

"Oh don't worry he will," Jaden said looking up into Zane's eyes.

"Confidents don't always help," Zane added looking quite angry at Jaden as if he thought he was an idiot.

"Oh I'm not the best duellist, and I came to that by myself a long time ago," Jaden looked away from Zane's eyes which caused Zane to take a step back.

"Then why challenge me if you think like that ?" Zane looked confused as he asked.

"Because my battle isn't against you, it's against myself," Jaden looked back and prepared his duel disk.

Zane's eyes widened and nodded as he walked back to the area for him to stand.

"LET'S DUEL!" both duellist shouted in unison causing there duel disks to flip out.

"My turn first!" Jaden drew six cards as he shouted.

In his hand was Skyscraper, E-hero Clayman, and E-hero Sparkman with Polymerization and Negate Attack with Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

"I'll start off strong with, using Polymerization to combine E-Hero Clayman and E-Hero Sparkman together to create E-Hero Thunder Giant in attack mode, then I place a card face down.

The crowd roared at how easily Jaden summed E-Hero Thunder Giant to the battle field, Zane smirked.

"Impressive, Let's see what else you have for me," Zane said smiling at him.

Zane drew his hand and smiled at the sight of his hand...

It was already ten minutes into the duel with Jaden being at 1500 hp and Zane being at 3000 hp

"I use Pot of green, this allows me to drew two cards," Jaden looked at his hand and then on the field. He had Thunder Giant back on the field due two Monster reborn. But what he was against was unmatched Cyber End Dragon was on Zane's side of the field and which had a power of 4000 attack points that over took Thunder Giants by 1600 which would finish Jaden. He noticed he still had negate attack on the field and looked at his hand to notice Winged Kuriboh level 10 and Transcendent Wings which would allow Jaden to summon Level 10 Kuriboh and turn Zane's Cyber End Dragon into defence while dealing all of his Dragons attack points on Zane which would save the game and himself.

But before he could act a weird gas came through the gaps of a vent under Jaden's feet. This gas started going through Jaden causing him to become unconscious for a couple seconds hitting the floor. Alexis jumped up worrying about Jaden the crowed stop cheering seeing the challenger try to get back up.

"Stop the match Chancellor Sheppard shouted before being stopped by Jaden.

"No! I will not quit!" Jaden yelled as he got back up who now was imaging things.

"Hum you should stay down Jaden, plus I'm with Chazz now," Alexis said with a smirk on her face.

"YEAH Jaden you was never going to beat my brother," Syrus walked over also smirking.

"Why would you do this ?" Jaden pleaded as the people in the stands was wondering why he was talking to himself as Jaden couldn't tell what was real and wasn't, Chazz who now was laughing at the sight which unluckily for him Atticus saw him giggling away to himself.

"What have you done!" Atticus walked other grabbing Chazz by the collar.

"Just pushed the inevitability of Jaden losing along," He smirked as he got Atticus of him.

Jaden instead of using Transcendent Wings  he instead placed Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab who was no match to Cyber End Dragon.

Zane couldn't believe what he was seeing as he shrugged and drew a card but didn't even look at it as he ordered his Cyber End Dragon to attack Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab. Before Jaden could execute his orders he feel to his feet and accepted his fate not knowing he could win. He shut his eyes as Alexis jumped up screaming. "No!" Atticus pulled her back away from the field. Alexis started crying allowing the crowd to stop cheering and look at her in sadness knowing Jaden the King of Slifer and their hero against the Shadow Duellist is about to leave there side.

A bright flash appeared form Jaden's Duel deck as a line of Neo-Spacians spawned without being ordered as a Red simmering Dragon appeared in front of Cyber End Dragon. The Cyber Dragon broke into little pieces as it this huge Dragon.

"No way," The crowd stood from their seats as the Slifer the Sky Dragon was on the field, for only a moment for Jaden to see before he blacked out. Alexis ran onto the field to see Jaden along with Zane after the commentator called the match off. The Red Dragon of Slifer disappeared to the crowds amazement after the match ended.

"**Jaden**... Jaden... Jaden," Alexis screamed to get no answer for the boy in her arms Jaden had completely backed out at this point, which cause the teachers to herd the students up forcing them to leave.

Atticus came over pulling Alexis off Jaden with the help of Zane as the medical staff ran over to get Jaden on a stretcher and to first add.

"He is going to be alright, right ?" Syrus asked looking worried towards his friends as Zane put his hand on Syrus's shoulder, "We don't know," Zane even looked worried as he didn't know why Jaden collapsed. The teachers came over to get them as well having to pull Alexis off the floor as she cried at the point Jaden was.

School went back to normal after a week as the match was still under sided by officials, Jaden was still in intense care but had no sign of improving. Alexis was by his side all this time missing lessons and homework. Atticus randomly visited blaming himself for pushing Jaden. Syrus didn't come near the medical centre as he wanted to try and forget what happened and Zane was even more quiet than usual.

Zane had Jaden's deck in his back at his dorm still looking at what was in Jaden's hand knowing he could of lost and lost his title which he was quite pleased at but sad not to see Jaden prove himself to the school and himself.

After another week Alexis finally went back to work as still no sign of improvement was shown on Jaden. Hasselberry and Syrus was with bastion but not much happened that week end as the school was silent and lifeless.

Zane walked into the duelling arena which hasn't been touched in a long time. _Why did Jaden faint, he had me right where he wanted me._ He walked over to where Jaden was standing. "Oh what is that smell," Zane covered his face as he looked at the vent beneath him. He opened it only to see it shut again with Chazz standing on it.

"I see what was down there Chazz, and if it isn't gone when I get back there will be trouble," Zane gazed at Chazz who just laughed.

"Well it's done its job so yeah I'll take it back," Chazz grabbed the leaf and started walking off.

Zane grabbed him on the shoulder and turn him around. " I know I haven't got no prove on you but if you play a stunt like this again you better watch your back, you hear me!"

"Oh loud and clear mister Champ, we all know you would of lost so really you should be thanking me," Chazz smirked as he shook Zane off him.

"It's not about winning its about playing your best," Zane said with a feeling of anger which is rare in Zane.

"Whatever," Chazz walked off.

Zane walked to the medical offices and explained what he thought was wrong with Jaden.

"I think I saw a Red Slifer leaf which is very dangerous if in hauled when mixed with cold air," Zane said calmly and correctly.

The nurse's knew what to do as soon as they heard what Zane had told them.

In a matter of minutes Jaden was waking up."What... happened ?" Jaden asked coming around noticing Zane standing over him.

"Do you remember anything ?" Zane asked. Jaden looked at a window next to him and back at Zane. "NO just a flash of red that's all," Jaden rubbed his eyes and got out of his bed.

Jaden noticed the date and rushed out of the room and ran straight to class.

Zane laughed as he would never know why he never cares about himself. Which caused Zane to laughed and follow him calmly.

Bang! The door of the class busted open as Jaden walked in. The whole of the class stood up. Jaden looked around shocked and surprised at why they was looking at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late for 2 weeks ," The class didn't even laugh but Syrus walked down from his seat. Walked up to Jaden and shook his hand, as he did the class begun clapping and raising from their seats.

Syrus looked at Jaden as he walked to his seat and sat down not as an special person but a kid. _That man isn't just a friend or a person, but a symbol, a hero, a Champion!_

_Syrus smiled and sat down to as the class begun getting back to work including Jaden._

**ok that is it at last, longest chapter by a little bit, with quite a lot of action and drama, with a guest appearance of Slifer the Sky Dragon. I added the Neo-Spacians because of a review and I hope you all liked it. Next will be the big announcement which will decide if Jaden will stay or go. Hopefully some more evidence will come to Jaden's rescue.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be but hopefully soon. Any reviews are welcome, thanks for viewing.**


	8. Jaden's Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or yu gi oh its self.**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it.**

**Chapter Eight: Jaden's Rescue**

**Sorry about the time since I have posted a new story but I have been working on my Pokémon fanfic which took up some time but I have got better a longer chapters so check it out please, enjoy this new chapter.**

**Pokémon Story:**Pokemon: Ash and Serena, Love is a matter of Time

**Recap: **

Bang! The door of the class busted open as Jaden walked in. The whole of the class stood up. Jaden looked around shocked and surprised at why they was looking at him.

"I'm sorry I'm late for 2 weeks ," The class didn't even laugh but Syrus walked down from his seat. Walked up to Jaden and shook his hand, as he did the class begun clapping and raising from their seats.

Syrus looked at Jaden as he walked to his seat and sat down not as an special person but a kid. _That man isn't just a friend or a person, but a symbol, a hero, a Champion!_

_Syrus smiled and sat down to as the class begun getting back to work including Jaden._

**Continue:**

Jaden walked out of class actually happy as he done hard work and finished his work since, well never. Jaden walked out before being attacked by Syrus and even Hasselberry. Bastion just walked over smiling as he nodded towards the new talk of the academy.

"Jaden, it's nice to see you alive since it has been at least a couple of weeks since you duelled Zane," Bastion shook his friends hand as he explained how long Jaden was out.

"Wow I guess I didn't expect me to be out for so long," Jaden scratched his head as he looked sheepish at Syrus who was still holding on to him. "Mate I'm ok, I need to go and speak to someone, ok ?" Jaden questioned as he pulled Syrus off him.

"Yeah sure thing, Alexis needs to see you are ok," Syrus already knew what Jaden was talking about. "By the way, how did you come around serge," Hasselberry asked as he stepped forward. "Well it was because of this little guy's brother," Jaden smiled at Syrus whole was grinning as wide as possible. Jaden messed his already messy hair up more with his hand as he spoke. "Well excuse me, I have a big lot of explaining to do. They all laughed as they walked of accept Syrus took a different way.

_I need to talk to my brother, I want to know why he helped Jaden more than he does with anyone else. _Syrus saw his brother in the distant, he started to run as he noticed his brother was about to go into Obelisk territory. "Hey, bro!" Syrus shouted catching his brothers attention.

"What do you want little bro ?" Zane asked as he turned to face Syrus. "Why did you go so far to help Jaden ?" Syrus looked at his brother. "Because I respect him for challenging me and looking after you," Syrus still looked confused at his brother not believing him. "Look I care about people too, and the fact the Slifer the Sky Dragon came to Jaden's side to help him just shows that he has the power and heart to defeat me and to become the next king of games," Zane started walking off after his little speech but before he was out of sight he smiled and put his thumbs up. "Plus I know he would of beaten me if he wasn't drugged.

Meanwhile Jaden was running none stop until he was outside of Alexis class which was meant to finish in a little while. The bell went as the crowd exited the class Jaden noticed that Alexis was still in her seat with a tear in the corner of her eye, he walked in at the top of the class behind Alexis, the teacher noticed as she walked out leaving them some free time, Jaden smiled at the kindness of the teacher.

Alexis didn't notice the teacher leave but still put her head on the table and began to cry.

"Why, why did my brother make you duel..." before she could continue Jaden broke in. "Because he was right, I need to be better to be with you," Jaden said almost whispering as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Alexis shot up to her feet in a moment's notice, she looked deep into his eyes as she whipped the tears from her face. Before Jaden could speak again he was slapped across his face causing him to have a red palm print on his cold white face. "I knew I was going to get th..." Before he could finish Alexis placed her lips on his as Jaden obliged and kissed back pulling her closer towards him. There tongues dancing around each other as there kiss lasted for some time. Jaden moved his hands form her back to her ass as he pulled her closer as she moved her hands around his neck not letting go.

They finally pulled away for a moment o let Alexis talk, "Never do this to me again," after finishing she kissed him again enjoying the moment between them. Jaden finally let go and pulled away even thought he didn't want to. "I'm sorry, I won't let this happen again," Jaden said as they took both her hands into his.

"Are you going to be, able to stay ?" Alexis asked Jaden with hopeful eyes. "Well I don't actually know, no one has told me," at the end of that sentence the recorder rang around the academy. "Jaden please make your way to the docks," Jaden's head lowered. "I guess I wasn't good enough," Alexis looked at him as she smiled "Jaden I love you, please right, we will do everything in our power to get you back," Alexis kissed him again before letting him go.

Jaden walked thought the corridors and classes passing everyone as they all pleaded they was sorry, but Jaden didn't care, he was happy he man up to face Zane once and for all, even though he had lost he knew that he should and would of won.

"Alexis, are you ok ?" Zane asked a very upset Alexis as she walked back towards her dorm. "Yeah accept Jaden is leaving," Zane face grew with anger as he clenched his hand into a fist as he started walking to the docks. "Where are you going ? Alexis asked slightly confused. "To put a end to this!" Zane said as he looked back to Alexis, "Well you coming ?"

Alexis smiled and ran after Zane to catch up.

Jaden was already at the docks with his bags and suit case, he looked so glum which is a shock since this is Jaden we are talking about and he is never glum.

The academy guards was there holding back a couple of people and teachers who wanted to say their goodbyes. "Jaden write to me man," Hasselberry said saluting him like some captain. "Yeah don't forget about me!" Syrus screamed at the top of his lungs. Jaden just smiled and was about to get on the boat when Zane came around the corner.

"Stop!" Zane said ludly still not breaking into a shout but it was loud enough. All the teachers and students turned around when Alexis and Zane came running over.

"What is it ?" The chancellor asked. "Sir can I talk to you in private as Zane pulled the Chancellor away to give him the run down. Alexis pushed through the guards and ran over to Jaden who smiled and opened his arms to greet her with a warm hug.

"Don't leave, we can help!" Alexis told Jaden who stopped and looked puzzled for a minute before noticing Zane.

"What is he doing ?" Jaden asked dumbfounded. "He young man is saving your duel academy level," Alexis sad with a smile. "He didn't have to do that, I was going to enjoy my holiday," Jaden laughed as so did the other students.

"You know when to have a joke don't you Jaden," Alexis smiled and embraced him getting close to his chest. Jaden blushed and hugged back feeling her tits rub against hi made him turn redder.

The Chancellor turned aroundand walked over to the crowd, "Jaden Yuki, step down here!" The chancellor commanded in a echoing voice. "I heard that you should of won that match form a certain someone, and that you was drugged, is that true ?" chancellor Sheppard looked at Jaden and knew he wasn't lying when he spoke up.

"Yes sir, but," Jaden went to continue before being interrupted. "No buts, your back at duel academy !" Everyone cheered accept a couple of Ra and Obelisk students who didn't like the decision. "Thank you, but I still lost," Jaden was confused as the chancellor shock his hand and bent down to whisper something in his ear. "Yes but you managed to call out to your Slifer the Sky Dragon without it's rare card. So I would say, you done enough, next king of games," Jaden smiled and nodded at the man, "I won't let you down sir,"

Alexis jumped into Jaden's arms as everyone laughed as they both quickly broke apart and blushed, "Want a duel ?" Jaden asked Alexis who nodded and smiled, "It would be an honour," Syrus looked at Hasselberry and both smiled. "Something's never change," They both laughed as they followed Alexis and Jaden into the arena after everyone else.

Alexis blew a kiss to Jaden which he blushed at "Let the best women win," Alexis smiled and winked at Jaden.

"Let's duel!" both said in unison as the crowd erupted.

**SORRY PEOPLE I have been working on my new Pokémon story and making improvements now and then so sorry again but I'm aiming on making the next chapters longer like my new Pokémon story which means 4000 to around 6000 words for each chapter. Until next time, bye.**


End file.
